


Teasing

by mols



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Hyukkyu has a question for Kyungho, but the KT ADC wasn't expecting the answer he receives.





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I've had this start of a fic in my drafts forever. I don't know when I will update but I am gonna post the beginning to see if anyone is interested. Comments and reviews are always welcome.

It was late night when  Hyukkyu popped the question:

"Why are you like this to me?"

Kyungho, who was sleepily watching  Hyukkyu play, and then watched  Hyukkyu’ s gray screen, blinked, caught out of guard.

"What do you mean?" he asked defensively, throwing a quick glance at Hyukkyu as he arranged his glasses on his nose bridge, "It's just...a joke. I like to tease you."

"But why me?"  Hyukkyu insisted, he wanted to know why Kyungho always came for him instead of the others.

Hyukkyu  was alright with the teasing for some time but it would start getting annoying at some point and he wanted Kyungho to understand that, or at least to tell him why he did that to him.

Kyungho shrugged:

"I don't know," he had his eyes on the ground, "It's fun."

Hyukkyu  shook his head, frowning. It wasn't a good enough answer to him, especially because it wasn't a direct answer to  _ why him _ . 

He was going to turn around when Kyungho said:

"I mean, it's easier..."

What?  Hyukkyu asked himself, in his head, stopping himself from turning back to Kyungho for a moment, holding his breath.

"To tease you instead of saying I like you."

Hyukkyu frowned, confused and blushing. Kyungho saying he liked him and that was the reason for all of that?

"You know?" Kyungho continued, swinging on the rolling chair to the sides, his head kept low.

But Hyukkyu didn’t know, he was taken by surprise for that confession. He was so confused and in conflict that he didn’t realize he was alive again, in the game.

“Hyukkyu-ah, you’re alive,” Dongbin commented walking past them to another computer or room.

Hyukkyu looked at the monitor without knowing what to do. He needed to play, that was his profession, his career. But he was feeling too much to pay attention.

“I want to talk to you,” he said very low, just to Kyungho to listen, “Later.”

Kyungho nodded, and then said “ok”, as he got up and walked away.

Hyukkyu started moving the champion, Varus, from Summoners’ rift Fountain. He had no idea how to react to that. And it seemed that Kyungho was as unsure as himself. So Hyukkyu decided to take a time, to think.


End file.
